


金丝雀

by CHAOS_Crystal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOS_Crystal/pseuds/CHAOS_Crystal
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	金丝雀

00.  
金丝雀舒展歌喉，于晨曦中轻柔地绽放出歌声。阳光使它金色的羽毛熠熠生辉，悠扬的鸣音混合着轻薄的水汽婉转流泻于空中，绕梁三尺。  
偶然路过的富人看见了它，早起还残留的睡意被这美妙的声音打散。  
那是一只何等美丽的鸟，它轻轻梳理着自己的羽毛，用那双无垢的黑色眼睛好奇地注视着来人。  
随行侍者恭敬地向富人弯下腰，说，看您如此喜欢那只金丝雀，不如把它捉来养进您的笼子里怎样？  
富人微笑着点头。

失去阳光的照耀，阴影覆盖于金丝雀。  
会唱出美妙歌声的鸟儿最终被关进了笼子里。  
那是用金镶边的华丽鸟笼，里面的饲料是精心筛选过的上等饲料，就连水也时刻保持着清澈。富人满意地看着笼内，期待鸟儿能立刻为他带来第一次相遇时的歌喉，然而鸟儿却从此再没了声响。

01.  
周围的环境是静谧的，稍稍有微风从人的指尖发梢穿过。花海在阳光下无声摇曳，花香混进了空气，和阳光纠缠在一起带来一种让人懒散的困意。  
蔚蓝的眼瞳中映出黑发青年的身形，他坐在花海中，衣襟上落着花瓣，染上了露水。漩涡鸣人眯起眼，感到阳光似乎有些过分刺眼。他不敢做出大的动静，怕不小心打碎这种宁静。  
风拂起青年的发丝，琉璃似的黑色眼珠转向这边，慢慢勾勒出漩涡鸣人的脸庞。  
漩涡鸣人睁大眼睛，在风中失了声音。

“漩涡先生，这边请，主人已经等您很久了。”

女仆悄无声息地出现，对漩涡鸣人恭敬地弯身。恍然回神，漩涡鸣人点点头，说，请带我去见他。  
风落，花海簌簌着归于寂静。

“您很喜欢养金丝雀吗？”  
宽敞的房间，华丽的装修，漩涡鸣人绕过名贵的家具，来到挂在窗旁的鸟笼前。  
坐在沙发上的主人哈哈笑了出来。  
“没错，没想到漩涡先生竟然对养鸟的相关事情也有所了解。”  
“只是稍稍知道些罢了，听说用来养金丝雀的笼子和普通的笼子有些差别。”  
“对，毕竟金丝雀是很难养的鸟类，不得不多费些心思才行。”  
花海中的青年站起身，在女仆的带领下走向别的地方。漩涡鸣人从房间中的落地窗俯视着青年的身影。  
主人的声音从背后传来。  
“不过比起养鸟，我更喜欢真人。”  
漩涡鸣人挑起眉。  
“我在您院子里的花海中见到了一名很漂亮的青年，不知道他是谁呢？”  
房门被轻轻叩响，有人从外面打开了门。主人向着来人张开手臂。  
“这可真是很巧呢，漩涡先生刚刚才谈到的人现在不就来了？”  
来人乖顺地坐进了主人的怀里，清冷的黑眸让漩涡鸣人有一瞬间的怔愣。  
在花海中安静如画的青年。  
美丽的金丝雀。  
“来，佐助，向漩涡先生问好。”  
被唤作佐助的人向漩涡鸣人点点头。  
“漩涡先生，我刚刚不是说更喜欢真人吗？佐助即是我养的金丝雀，是个很漂亮的孩子对吧？”  
花海在天空下默默绽放。  
华丽的鸟笼在风的吹拂下微微晃动。

02.  
“这是一只很美丽的金丝雀对吧？”  
富人骄傲地向客人展示他华丽笼子中的宠物，客人看到了鸟儿黑色眼睛中的痛苦。  
然而他却仍旧点头，露出淡淡的微笑。  
“没错，真的是很美丽的金丝雀呢。”

“你是杀手？”  
清秀的眉微微挑起，青年抱着双臂看着眼前的金发男人，眼中露出些许嘲讽。  
“你听见我们的谈话了？”  
漩涡鸣人盯着他，用平淡的语气询问。  
“确实偷偷听到了一点，怎么，要履行杀手的职务灭口吗？”  
“用不着，雇主的金丝雀不会对我构成威胁。”  
“前提是那是一只没有心机的单纯的金丝雀。”  
青年突然拉住他的衣领靠向自己，暧昧的气息拂过脸颊，双唇间只剩下一个极为危险的距离。  
“而我不是。”  
青年桀骜地弯起唇角，漩涡鸣人不动声色，握住青年的手腕，反手将青年拉到自己怀里牢牢固定住。  
青年愤怒地瞪着他。  
“前提是你能拥有自由。”  
说罢便放了手，转身离去。  
青年揉着被握痛的手腕，望着漩涡鸣人离去的背影眯起了眼。

03.  
富人向客人吐露了自己的烦恼。  
“精致的笼子，上等的饲料，干净的饮水，这已经是最好的条件了，可是为什么我的鸟儿不再歌唱？”  
客人看见鸟儿眼中蓝天的影子，他微微一笑。  
“不如让我来帮您重现它的歌喉。”

再次见到青年时，对方如第一次相遇那般坐在花海中。他换了件较轻薄的衣服，带着青紫色痕迹的白皙皮肤若隐若现。  
漩涡鸣人感受到一种莫名的怒意。  
“你的这些痕迹……？”  
青年坦然自若地仰视着他，自下而上，毫不在意暴露在对方目光中的痕迹。歪了歪头，他笑。  
“怎么，杀手先生该不会纯情到连这种事情都不懂吧？既然是主人的金丝雀，就该尽好相应的义务。”  
“你说过你不是单纯的金丝雀。”  
“然而没有自由的金丝雀无论怎样挣扎都是没有用的。”顿了顿，黑色眼睛中的笑意加深，“或者说，杀手先生在因为我得不到自由而感到愤怒？”

没有回答。  
花海在风中轻轻摇曳。

“如果杀手先生好心想给予我自由，方法也不是没有哦。”  
“比如，杀掉我的主人之类的。”  
黑色眸子中藏着魔咒，青年的笑容仿若罂粟花开。

04.  
“是什么方法呢？能让我心爱的金丝雀再度歌唱。”  
“很简单。”  
客人微笑，寒光自袖口中划出。  
“只要您不在这世上就可以了。”  
匕首插进胸膛，正中要害。  
客人跨过倒下的尸体，走到鸟笼前，为金丝雀打开了那道将它和天空阻隔的门。  
“要和我一起走吗，金丝雀？”

他从未想过一语成谶。  
直到宅子变得死寂，鲜血将花海染成血红。  
金发的杀手先生逆光站在青年面前，脸上带着温热的血液。  
青年却笑了。  
“没想到，杀手先生你真的会听取我的建议。作为雇主来说，主人待你跟刻薄吗？”  
漩涡鸣人挑起他的下颌，蔚蓝的眸子里满是寒冷的杀意。  
“不要搞错了，雇主？你的主人不过是我真正的任务目标罢了，连带他所有的家人奴仆。”  
佐助突然僵住了，失去他往日的淡然，头一次如此近距离的感受到死亡。  
骨节分明的手指轻轻摩挲着他的下巴，青年忍不住发抖，恍然间发现自己其实早已踏入了猎人的狩猎范围。

“所以，这是迟来的灭口？”  
“怎么会。”漩涡鸣人勾起唇角，“你想要的自由，我还没给你呢。”

05.  
被放出笼子的金丝雀终于获得了自由，却被折断了羽翼，再也无法飞向天空。  
给予他自由的人亲手折断了它的羽翼，却露出温和的笑容，许下诺言会永远陪伴它。  
“不用担心，我会一直一直地照顾你的。”  
“在我身边，你已经获得了自由。”

衣物被褪尽，青年努力想要闭合双腿，却一次次被强硬地分开。金发男人压在他身上，手中的力道不容抗拒。  
青年突然停止了挣扎，嗤笑一声。  
“原来杀手先生也不过和主人是一类人，只是对我这副身体感兴趣。”  
他勾住漩涡鸣人的脖子，将两人的距离拉近，主动奉上了自己的唇。  
甜美的味道传递过去，像是花的香气。  
漩涡鸣人忍不住要沉迷进去。  
“就像这样，用这种行为来讨好你们？杀手先生还真是令我失望。”  
漩涡鸣人将青年纤细的手腕压在床上，自上而下，盯着那双无畏的黑色眸子。  
“你还没从笼子里出来呢，佐助，现在的你仍旧是笼中的金丝雀。”  
俯下身，牙齿触碰到温热的颈项，白皙的皮肤下是生命的流动。  
“我杀掉了所有人，唯独留下了你，你以为是因为我缺一个宠物？”  
“你想要的自由，由我来给予你。”

身体被抱的很紧，男人的火热深深埋于体内，佐助仰着头，所能发出的声音只有破碎的呻吟。  
男人的律动近乎野蛮，佐助无意识抓紧了他的肩膀，主动回应着索吻。  
熟悉的快感，却又与曾经主人给予的有所区别，带着一种真正令人愉悦的满足感。  
漩涡鸣人吮吸着他的耳垂，吐出带着热度的话语。  
“留在我身边，你永远是自由的。”  
骗子，佐助用带着哭腔的声音说，双手却搂紧了男人的后背。  
这不过是把我束缚在一个名为漩涡鸣人的看不见的笼子里。  
漩涡鸣人勾起一抹微笑，不置可否。

【FIN】


End file.
